


Goddess

by BluePaperCraneOfDoom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bullying, Cowgirl Position, Demon Hunters, Dominatrix, F/M, Grinding, Horn Stimulation, Night Elf, Nipple Piercings, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom
Summary: Tyrande comes across an unexpected intruder while patrolling the forests at night, presenting the perfect opportunity to fulfill a few of her needs.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Goddess

“Who’s there?” 

The question broke the total silence of the night. It had been many years since Illidan had last heard this night elf’s voice, yet her identity was unmistakable. She was Tyrande, the woman he adored and had desperately worked to impress for tens of thousands of years. He would do anything for her- even though he knew his love was not mutual.

He expected she would not be pleased to see him tonight.

Illidan had returned to the forests of his people, whom he had abandoned all those centuries ago, for a reason not even he fully understood. There was a longing in his heart, an aching for something distant in his past. The thought that he might have been a little homesick for this place disgusted him. These people, his family, had rejected him- it didn’t matter what he felt. He was an outcast. He knew that he no longer belonged here- but he wasn’t sure why he cared.

He had intended to avoid being spotted by anyone during this little excursion, least of all Tyrande herself. He had not expected any of the elves from the village to be all the way out in the thickest part of the dense purple trees at this hour, where there were no guards in sight and nobody to hear you call for help. She must have been taking a shift patrolling the outskirts of the woods, Illidan thought. How unfortunate that it was her he had encountered- anyone else and he would have killed them to ensure their silence.

Tyrande had frozen where she stood, eyeing the surrounding area for the disturbance she felt. She knew somebody was near, despite not being able to see anyone. She drew her bow and prepared to defend herself if need be. Illidan knew there was no sneaking away now- she had gotten too close. He had only one option now.

He stepped out from behind the trees, revealing his massive form to the priestess. She was tiny compared to him, all hulking muscles and monstrous features twisting his body into an incredible weapon. She looked startled to see him, but faltered for only a brief moment before she was able to compose herself. She clutched her bow tightly, posed to be able to strike in an instant should the need arise as she stood her ground before him.

“What business do you have with this place, Betrayer?” Tyrande said with a bitter venom in her voice. Despite the fact her physical frame was so much smaller than his, her presence was massive, and she seemed to loom over him. He felt oddly inferior next to this woman in a way he never did around anyone else, the same way he had felt when he was nothing more than a young sorcerer.

She was just as beautiful now as she was back then.

Her features were stunning as ever, lovely purple skin and turquoise hair half tucked into a neatly done up bun. Not a hair was out of place. Nothing about Tyrande was ever out of place, she was always perfect in every conceivable way. 

She glared impatiently at him as he hesitated to respond, readying her aim to strike.

“I have come… to see you,” Illidan said in the softest whisper. He did not think before he spoke, and was instantly kicking himself for saying such a thing.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in response, looking over him with suspicion. Before he could say anything to elaborate, Tyrande waved her hand slightly- and he felt a crushing force slam into his chest. It was so unexpected, so powerful, he stumbled backwards. She wasted no time leveraging his poor balance to her advantage, nearly tackling him to the dirt.

He dared not fight back- he couldn’t live with himself if he were to hurt her. Despite his massive strength, this woman had a control over him that he would never be able to explain. Whatever she wanted with him, she would have. He did not care. He would allow it.

He felt an invisible force tightening around his wrists, uncomfortable but not painful. Satisfied that she had subdued him, Tyrande looked down at him with a smirk and planted one foot firmly on the center of his chest. He struggled against the binds for a moment, only slightly, just to give her the satisfaction of a legitimate defeat.

Oh, how he wanted her.

“Look at you, Illidan. I may have grown stronger since the last time we met, but I expected more out of you,” Tyrande said with a click of her tongue. Her tone seemed much more gleeful than it had moments ago, more gloating. She was enjoying this. “You hardly put up a fight at all. While you may look like a great and powerful demonic warrior, on the inside… you’re nothing more than a boy pretending to be like his older brother. Mm. I’m not impressed.”

She seemed to know exactly what insecurities to pick at to get under his skin. However, he could see through her tough attitude. Tyrande was angry, something was bothering her. She would not be so cruel to him otherwise, he knew her well enough to know this. Ordinarily, she would simply drag him away to receive punishment and be done with it. He wondered what she would do when in such a strange mood.

“I am many things, Tyrande, and not all of them are powerful or cruel. You seem fixated on the idea that I am nothing more than an uncontrollable, uncivilized animal,” he told her with a small smile. “Speaking of animals. Tell me, where is my brother, Malfurion? It is strange to see you without the man snivelling at your side.” He hoped to strike a nerve with that one.

It seemed to work. Her expression turned to one of rage and she pressed harder with her foot, leaning more of her body weight into it so that the heel of her boot dug uncomfortably into his chest. “Do not speak his name to me!” she nearly shouted. “He is- he is...not here. Not anymore.”

She paused for a long moment, and Illidan wondered what exactly she meant. He dared not ask. Despite his better judgement, he felt a rising hope in his chest that Tyrande might finally, after all this time, no longer be bound romantically to another.

“It matters not. I have more pressing things to attend to, I have business to take care of as a priestess of Elune, and as a guardian of this village. I have made a vow that I will not allow trespassing men, not even you, to pass through this forest. I’m sure that a ‘demon hunter’ such as yourself, who consorts with all kinds of sexually immoral creatures, has nothing to offer my people but corruption.” He tried to move his arms again as she spoke, wondering how strong the bondage really was, but they were held fast. He had no idea what strange kind of magic she had learned to be able to bind her enemies with unbreakable invisible ropes.

“Tyrande, you misunderstand my intentions entirely. You always have. Tell me, what is it you fear about me so horribly? I care for you no less than I did nearly fifteen thousand years ago- before I had found my true purpose in life. So what do you care if I have sacrificed part of myself to stop the Legion? I did it to protect you, to protect Azeroth. How can you hate me for such a thing?” Illidan spoke slowly, choosing every word carefully. He hoped she would truly listen to him this time, although he did not expect she would- she never had before. He looked into her eyes, hoping to see compassion. Instead, he realized that hers had been wandering.

“Hate… is a strong word,” Tyrande said coyly. Her gaze was not on his face as she spoke to him, but instead she was busy admiring his lean muscled form. She finally removed her foot from his chest as she knelt beside him, brushing the palm of her hand along the curve of one of his horns. The touch sent shivers through his body, he ached for more. 

He imagined what that hand might feel like somewhere else. 

He had desired this woman for so long, being this close to her was intoxicating. He could smell her, a soft and musky scent lingered on her skin from the day’s work. If he could have reached out to caress her, he would have. He was so close to her, to everything he had ever longed for, and yet… he was entirely at her mercy. A large bulge had stiffened beneath his pants at her touch. The fact that he could barely feel her breath on his skin from this distance was doing him no favors.

“If it is not hate you feel for me, then what?” He questioned. Her eyes flicked down to his blatant arousal for only a split second, she clearly noticed. She paused for a few tense moments, seeming to consider what to say to him.

Instead of saying anything, she simply laughed. She proceeded to straddle herself across his hips, and seconds later she had wrenched his pants down around his knees to free his throbbing erection. The moment he felt the chill of the night air against it, she pulled the skirt of her dress up and began to grind against him with her clit. 

She glanced down to inspect him, and her eyes widened with impressed surprise. There were more things about him changed by the fel energy than what could be seen with his pants on. His manhood was massive, a size unlike any she had ever heard of. The shape of it had been twisted, more pointed and barblike than what was normal. It was also covered in a small trail of ridges, it looked exactly like the kind of thing you would see on a demon. Tyrande knew she should have been horrified and disgusted by this corrupted, unholy sight- but she wasn’t. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but the more demonic Illidan was revealed to be, the more attractive he became. 

Tyrande had begun intentionally angling her hips so that her clit would catch along the strange ridges and bumps on his cock, and every time it did she gave a soft sigh of pleasure. She wore panties that were as soft as silk, and Illidan’s entire body shuddered from the teasing stimulation. His heart was racing, his face was hot, he could hardly believe his senses that this was happening. She may have been driven simply by her lust, but he did not care- he had hoped for a lifetime that this day would come.

“Oh, Illidan. You put on such a tough act, and yet all it takes is a few cruel words and a fleeting touch to arouse you. It is like you’ve never been intimate with a woman before. I have to admit, I never would have guessed that you were so well endowed, you’re even bigger than M- ahem. Bigger than I would have guessed.” She was quickly staining her soft underthings with a mixture of his precum and her own slickness, her hands gripped his shoulders to leverage herself better and more forcefully rub against his erection. 

She was clearly enjoying herself, small moans escaping from her slightly parted lips. A couple of times he noticed her eyes nearly roll back into her head from the intense touch against her most sensitive spot. He had never seen a sight so beautiful. She leaned forward as she rotated her hips against him, planting kisses on his chest. After a moment, he realized she was suckling and nibbling on one of his nipples- and the sensation turned him on even more.

She continued the teasing for only a moment longer before wrenching her thoroughly soaked panties aside, and slid his entire shaft into her slick embrace with one direct motion.

He was nearly seeing stars from desire. She was the perfect combination of tight and warm, and she clenched in just the right way every so often. Tyrande was clearly experienced with being on top- she rode with a precision that suggested she knew exactly what angles to use to maximize her own pleasure.

“You look good down there, Betrayer. I should have guessed sooner that you would enjoy being so completely dominated by a woman. You must be glad nobody is around to witness such a disgraceful thing. After all, your reputation as a big strong man is really all you have left with the night elves, isn’t it?” Tyrande teased with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He hated that she somehow knew exactly what to say to so completely embarrass him. He looked away from her, unable to think of a response that would not sound pathetic. There was nothing he could say to refute that insult, not while she bounced up and down on his needy dick like this. He worried all that he would manage to do if he opened his mouth would be to beg for more.

She clearly did not appreciate being ignored.

Tyrande grabbed Illidan’s horns with both of her hands, pulling on them firmly to force his head to turn back towards her. She held them at an angle that forced him to face her, so that he would lock eyes with her. She gripped with a surprising strength that overpowered his attempt to resist and turn away again- all without pausing the swaying and bouncing of her hips to keep up with her own rhythm. 

“You ought to pay respect to your goddess by looking at her when she gives you a blessing,” Tyrande reprimanded. He stammered to respond, taken aback by her attitude, but all that he could do was moan as she clenched tight around his cock again. A mess of their fluids was already running down his sides, he was leaking so much precum it was hard to stave off his quickly approaching climax. He simply nodded, his eyes wandering around her body and appreciating every aspect of her perfection.

Once she seemed satisfied that he was paying his full attention to her, Tyrande let go of his horns, sat up, and reached behind herself to fuss with the fastening on the upper portion of her dress. Illidan could do nothing but watch with the greatest eagerness, wondering what she was planning. She slowed the pace of her riding, but didn’t stop- her stamina seemed limitless.

She finally undid the button and in one swift motion she pulled the top of her dress down, exposing both bare breasts to him. Illidan was shocked to realize that Tyrande had piercings through both of her nipples, small silver bars glimmering on either side of each beautiful violet areola. Such a thing was considered highly promiscuous, and seemed unbefitting of such a holy woman. He wondered why she was showing him this now. Was it a sign of trust? He dearly hoped so. His own hips began to thrust lightly in time with the pace she had set. He had always thought that he could not possibly desire her any more, but this- this proved him wrong.

She leaned down as he stared breathlessly at her breasts, and when he parted his lips to comment she took the opportunity to yank his head closer and shove one into his mouth. He nearly melted at the feeling, she tasted better than she had in all of his dreams. He suckled gently at first, but quickly began eagerly lapping at her breast. She giggled at his reaction, softly stroking the back of his head. She sat down rather hard when he gave a small nibble, flexing tight around him with a startled squeak.

Illidan could take no more, that final thrust was the most he could handle. He climaxed powerfully into her with the strength of all his pent up desire. She seemed not far behind, the feeling of his cock trembling within her as it pumped his warm fluid pushed her over the edge as well. She tightened around him with almost painfully crushing power, still sliding up and down as she rode the orgasm to the end. He struggled not to beg for mercy from the intense overstimulation, his vision was fading at the intensity of his orgasm. Right when he felt he might pass out, she relented and he felt her entire body relax against his.

He was reduced to a panting, sticky, trembling mess beneath her. Tyrande lay against his chest softly for a few moments as she caught her breath, clearly a little taken aback by the intensity of the encounter herself. He felt for the first time since she had accosted him that his hands were free- she must have released her focus on the magical bindings at last. He gently wrapped one arm around her, wondering if she would accept his tender affection after what they had just shared.

She allowed it, much to his surprise, but only for a few moments. All too quickly, she sat up and fixed her dress, tidying herself up to appear as though nothing had happened. He watched her with a longing in his eyes as she did, wondering if she would still insist on acting as if he were her enemy despite the clear evidence otherwise. He sat up slowly, speaking with a hopeful tone.

“Tyrande, I know you have a reputation to uphold, and I won’t ask you to ruin that for my sake. All I want is… I want to know that you trust me to always look out for your best interests. If you would allow it, I would gladly stay by your side,” Illidan said. He knew it was unlikely she would agree to such a thing, but still he hoped.

“Trust is a strong word, my dear,” Tyrande said with a smile she could not hide. “I have made a promise to keep outsiders away from this village, and I will not break that vow so easily. Oh, do not fret. I think that this might be something we can work into a more… long term arrangement. If you breathe a word of this to a soul I will deny it, make no mistake. However, I will make it known to you when I would like to see you again. Knowing that, I wouldn’t stray too far from here for long if I were you. I’ll see you again very soon.”

Tyrande winked at him when she finished speaking, and quickly collected her weapon to head back to the buildings in the distance. Illidan couldn’t help but stare at her figure as she walked away, before slowly pulling himself together and standing up.

He was already impatient to see her again.


End file.
